Mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones are ubiquitous and used for a variety of purposes. By virtue of communication with other locations or devices, mobile devices are able to access or download a variety of types of information including for example voice data, photographic information, and video information. Likewise, such mobile devices are also able to communicate or upload such types of information to other devices or locations. As the processing and other capabilities of mobile devices continue to increase, the amounts of information to be received and/or transmitted by such mobile devices continues to increase.
Notwithstanding ongoing improvements in the capabilities of mobile devices to communicate, store, and process large quantities of information, there nevertheless remain circumstances where a mobile device is unable to receive, download, transmit, and/or upload portions of information (or at least large amounts of information), or circumstances in which it is otherwise inappropriate for a mobile device to receive, download, transmit and/or upload portions of information (or at least large amounts of information). For example, in some circumstances a mobile device is unable to maintain adequate connectivity with wireless transceivers (e.g., cellular towers or access points) to allow for successful reception or transmission of information, or to allow for successful reception or transmission of large amounts of information. Also for example, in some circumstances the mobile device does not have sufficient power (e.g., because a battery of the mobile device is running low) to accomplished desired reception or transmission of information. Further for example, the mobile device can have limited available memory space at a time when the large amount of information is to be received by the mobile device, such that the mobile device's memory space is not sufficient at that time to store all of that information upon its being received.
It would therefore be advantageous if an improved method or system, for use or implementation on or in relation to mobile devices, could be developed that allowed for mobile devices to overcome one or more shortcomings such as one or more of those mentioned above.